Seasons
by Elalia
Summary: ...she ran as fast as she could away from sorrow, away from pain, away from him. But behind her followed all the fury of Heaven and Hell..." excerpt from Seasons, read to find out more!
1. She Ran

All right, as promised I got Chapter 1 up before I left for Oklahoma. So this takes place when Sakura and Syaoran are hmmmm.... Lets see, 17. Alright? Oh and Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, but this story does so don't take it. Oh and 'this' means thinking.

Seasons 

CH. 1, She Ran

** Flashback **

" Please Syaoran, don't go!!" She gasped into his chest.

"Shhh... it's all right my Cherry Blossom, I'll be back soon, shhh... it's ok..." he said gently stroking her hair. "Don't cry." He lifted her chin gently and looked down into her eyes. She stared up at him and let the tears come silently down her cheeks, she hated that this was the last time she was going to see his beautiful amber eyes. She watched as he brought his head down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes and moaning she pushed back gently, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She could taste tears. Whether they were his or hers she did not care. She only cared about that moment. She was missing him already.

He broke the kiss abruptly and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"I love you Sakura, always remember." He said while backing away into the entrance of the train.

She couldn't stand there any longer without falling completely apart, so she ran, she ran as fast as she could and never looked back. She didn't stop until the sun faded from view and was covered by menacing gray clouds. Then she let the tears flow freely and unbridled, melding with the downpour of rain. She screamed until tears and rain became one. She screamed until the thunder above her roared louder than any girl could. And only then did she return home.

** End of Flashback **

-3 years later-

The rain hit the cement in sheets, sounding like thunder. Sakura sat on her bed watching the Cherry Blossoms fly rapidly through the air in a never-ending dizzying waltz. Occasionally one would get blown off course and hit her window, where it would remain until it was called by the wind to resume it's furious dance. She watched the fragile petals blow into the street where they would land gracefully and be crushed by the speeding tires of oncoming traffic. She laughed hysterically, her body going into convulsions. Then as soon as it began, it ended. And there she sat, her long neck swaying gently to the sound of the rain.

"Those petals are so much like my heart... crushed." She breathed while standing and opening her window to let in the crisp smell of rain.

"It does not do to dwell on things of the past, "said a soft voice behind her.

All the hairs on her body rose as she focused her senses on the unknown intruder in her room. 'How could someone have gotten in here without me hearing them?' She clutched at her throat grabbing the "key" that hung, loosely, on a silver chain around her neck. She whirled around, the beginnings of a spell on her tongue. But stopped cold in her tracks when she saw who it was.

"I can't believe its you..."

All right that wasn't too bad was it? No! I think not. Anyways I think you will be surprised at the next chapter. What you believe will happen, might not happen.... So you guys know the drill, Rate and Review/ Constructive Criticism, but hey if you really thought it was bad I do except flamers. Talk to you next time, thanks for reading!


	2. Hate

Finally I got chapter 2 up. Sorry it took me so long. I had school and other things to take care of. Anyways yeah, Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me but this story does so don't take it.

Seasons 

CH.2, Hate

--------------------------

The long white hair, the beautiful blue cat eyes, the wings.

"Yue..." she breathed.

Somewhere in Hong Kong

**Flashback**

"Please Syaoran, don't go!!" she gasped into his chest.

"Shhh... it's all right my Cherry Blossom, I'll be back soon, shhh... it's ok..." he whispered in her ear, while stroking her hair.

He lifted her chin and looked down into her eyes. They were red from tears but still they shined, like a beautiful jewel. Priceless. He hated that this was the last time he would see her emerald eyes. He hated that he had caused her all this pain. He hated himself. Her tears... they were caused because of him. His fault... He would never forgive himself. He brought his head down and kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips. Remembering the smell of her hair, the feel of her body in his arms. He would cherish these memories and keep them forever in his heart. He could not do this... he loved her too much... he could not... but he had to. He could taste her tears. He hated himself.

He broke the kiss and wiped at his eyes.

" I love you Sakura, always remember." He said while backing away into the entrance of the train.

He wanted to reach out and pull her into another embrace. His heart screamed for him to stay, his brain knew he had to go. He was torn. He hated himself. She turned and ran. The last thing he saw of her was her back, running as fast as she could away from sorrow, away from pain, away from him. But behind her followed all the fury of Heaven and Hell. She ran and ran until he could see her no more. And around her fell all the tears he could not shed, and above her roared all the screams he could not release. She ran and was gone. He was missing her already.

**End of Flashback **

He still couldn't believe that he did that to her, he still hated himself. He hated his mother for calling him back, he hated his sisters for not understanding. He hated everything and everybody. His heart was cold and dead. The only warmth that remained was the memories of her. He hadn't seen her for 3 years, he hadn't heard from her in 2. Somewhere along the line he had lost contact. He missed her, Oh God he missed her. He needed her. He had to see her, he needed to see her face, hear her voice. He took that for granted while he had her, all those years before. He should never have left. He would never forgive himself. Could she? Would she except him back? Would she recognize the man he had become? How could she if he couldn't? He would never know unless he asked her himself. Face to face. He would go see her, tell her he was sorry. He would see her, oh yes, and ask her face to face. Besides how long could one sit and mope? What kind of life was he living here, without her? He must see her. And he would stay with her. He wouldn't leave, no, not like the last time. He would stay, no matter what.

He would make arrangements to leave Hong Kong, then he would finally see his Cherry Blossom.

-------------------------------

Well now, you're probably wondering about Sakura and Yue. Right? Yes, of course. Ahahahahaha, what a cliffy. Well I decided not to write much about them this chapter so I guess you'll just have to wait until next time. Anyways you guys know the drill Rate/ Review. If you didn't like it I do except flames. I hope this chapter was longer than the first one. Talk to ya next time.


	3. Always

Ok everybody, I'm back! (You can take that as a good thing or a bad thing…lol) This story, I have decided, will be built on a series of flashbacks that will switch from the 'involved parties' point of view. Don't ask me why…I just love them sooo much! Lol. But there will only be flashbacks until my timeline can catch up with the present…if that makes any sense… So anyways, I really hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura doesn't belong to me but this story does. SO don't freaking take it! Or I'll find you and make you pay! Grrr…Shakes fists angrily

Alrighty! On with the story! Oh and 'this' means thinking.

Seasons 

CH.3: Always

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it was him. How long had it been since he left her?

'A year after Syaoran left you…' 

Oh yes, she remembered now…

**Flashback**

"Why! Yue you cant!" she yelled.

"I must mistress, I cannot rest, I cannot sleep. I need to know." He said gently into the night.

"But why! You can't leave me!"

He sighed, "Mistress…I must. I…he is calling me. I must find him. I need to know what will become of me, of you, of us. And most of all, why? I must know why he left Cerberus and I. He has been haunting my mind for months. I must find him…I'm sorry Mistress."

"Please," she sobbed, "don't leave me…I don't…" she closed her eyes and tipped back her head.

"Why…" she said softly, closing her eyes and tipping back her head. The breeze caressed her gently, and flowed through her body. She could smell the sadness in the air. She opened her eyes and gazed up at the moon. The soft glow looked down on her and enveloped her sadness, and for a quick moment, she was happy again. She was back in the arms of her love, where she was safe. She missed that feeling, the feeling of love and…belonging. She missed being **_happy_**.

Warms arms surrounded her, scaring her out of her reverie, and the smell of musk filled her nose. She breathed in deeply.

'How does he always seem to sneak up on me?'

"Yue…I…I wont let you go. I…" her voice changed, " I forbid it, as your master I command you to stay." It was then that the tears began their slow descend down her face, and she could do nothing to stop them. Even if she had wanted to.

"Do not cry my love. I will be back…its alright."

"Please…"

He cut her off with a kiss.

She sighed, and relaxed in his arms, enjoying the feel of strength and protection that he gave her. But most of all, she relished the feeling of love. She would miss this.

He broke the kiss and brushed off her tears.

"I will always love you Sakura. _Always._" He whispered into her ear.

A chill ran down her spine. She pulled back in his embrace and looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

'Why does he look like that? What is he thinking? What does he _know_.'

"Goodbye Sakura, my love." He spread his magnificent wings and backed slowly into the light of the moon.

"I love you. Always remember that." He pushed gently off the ground.

"Yue…"

He flew, away from her, into the darkness. The last she saw of him was his long silver hair.

She stood, crying, for hours in the darkness. The wind grew steadily stronger until she collapsed onto the ground in grief. It was a beautiful summer night and she could feel the uncharacteristic chill in her bones. The wind stopped; as did her crying, and she once again felt the empty calm within herself. She could smell the cherry blossoms and the lingering scent of musk. She made her way home, with what was left of her heart breaking along the way.

When she got home, it was not Sakura that entered the doorway, but an empty shell.

**End of Flashback**

"What are you doing here Yue?" she said with bitterness.

It had been two years since he left, a lot could happen in two years.

"I have come home Mistress."

* * *

Ok! That's the end of Ch.3 I really hope you liked it. I know its short, but personally I like shorter chapters. Sorry if you don't…I'll make them steadily longer as the story progresses. Now, I know that in Cardcaptor Sakura Yue does not have a gender, but dammit in my story he is a MAN! Lol! Okey dokey? Hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry about the wait…Talk to ya later!


End file.
